The current gold standard for detecting cervical cancer in women is the so-called “PAP Smear.” However, the reliability of PAP Smear testing, which relies upon a technician's observations, under the microscope, of cellular morphology, may be compromised by technician fatigue and/or subjectivity. Even very experienced technicians may misread a slide. If a false-positive is “called” or the slide results in an “uncertain” call, the physical may err on the side of the patient's safety, and call for a hysterectomy (uterus removal) or total hysterectomy (uterus and ovary removal). This, results in the patient taking a lifetime dose of hormone replacement medications to keep the body in balance. Of course, the failure to identify “a pre-cancerous condition” could lead to an even more disastrous result to a patient.